Time Clash 2
by Pii
Summary: It all started when Dark Danny had finally escaped. 23 years had passed since he was trapped in the thermos and Danny, along with Sam and Tucker, goes to the future and fight with his evil future self... -*coughcough*-
1. A Blast from the Future

_**Author Notes. Please read.**_

_Pii : Hello there. Before I start, I would like to say thank you for… at least coming to this fic. *shot*_

_Darry : So here is the sequel of 'Time Clash'. Which will be having more serious battle than the previous one._

_Pii : And here is my stupid OC- and he is going to join some roles in this one._

_Darry : ==''_

_Pii : Anyways, before I started… I would like to explain a some things again. This story was inspired by dannyfangirl and SOLmaster's story 'Time Fixers', and their OC 'Darry'. Oh, anyway… I was telling you in the previous story this story has no PP, but they got a PP with a twist, eh? Okay… You can forget that old sign. I have changed my mind. This story __**have PP**__. And because I am way too lazy to edit the older notices so… *shot*. I have found a way how to insert PP in this story. So I guess I'll go with having PP. Oh yeah, btw… this story is going to take place in the future. :D But don't worry, our heroes will be still Danny and gang! (the fourteen years old Danny and gang) *shot*_

_Darry : Once again, we're not forcing you to read this story or liking me. It's actually up to you._

_Pii : Oh, before we start… I would like to introduce you a new beta for this story :D Meet my other friend, Spectral-Ninja!_

_Darry : JuneLuxray said she is too busy at the moment to beta the story, so she don't think she can beta this…_

_Pii : Sarah… btw I said it was okay. *hugs* I told you it's okay if you're busy. Stop apologizing! *hugs* thank you anyway for betaing the story all this time!_

_Darry : And now Spectral you can talk._

_Pii : Nah. Jason, you can have your words too if you want :)_

_Specs: *peeks out of corner glances around* Oh, hehe. Hi there. I'm not used to talking inside someone else's story so… _

_Jason: Oh will you quit being a baby and get out of there!*pulls Specs out*_

_Specs: Ok, fine, fine. I hope you guys enjoy this fic! :D_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Amity Park, 23 years in the future…_

It was late into the night. The town was rather quiet. Most of the people were on vacation during that time. It was summer after all. Maybe that was one reason why the town was quite silent. However, not everyone left town. There were some who didn't leave.

In a rather big mansion, somebody entered the house. This man had spiky black hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a black coat, red tie, black trousers, and black shoes. People could tell who he was at first sight. He was none other than Daniel "Danny" Fenton −also known as Danny Phantom, the world's savior from the Disasteroid years ago, the half-ghost hero, and one of NASA's astronauts.

"I'm home," Danny said as he entered the house and began to take off his coat. He let it hang on his hand while he undid his tie. Soon, a woman with long black hair walked to him. She had her hair ponytailed. One side of her hair was left untied while the other side was tied back into a ponytail. She has violet eyes and wore black dress. She also had purple lipstick and light make-up on her face. She wore long earrings. She is Samantha, but most people call her 'Sam'. She is the wife of Danny Fenton/Phantom and one of the richest people in Amity Park.

Sam walked to her husband's side and took the coat from Danny's hand. "I'm sorry that I have to come home late again," Danny apologized. "Yet again, I am rarely at home."

Sam smiled at her husband. "Don't worry, Danny," she said. "We're used to it."

While the two were talking, there was somebody else hiding behind the walls, listening to them. He was a young teenager. He has lavender eyes and spiky black hair. He was wearing black pajamas with a pair of black slippers. He had a little ponytail on the back at his hair. He also had a pair of blue goggles that hung on his neck. The boy stayed in his place, listening and watching the two adults.

"Anyway, how's your work?" Sam asked her husband.

"Well… it's good… like always," Danny answered. "Is Darry sleeping yet?"

Upon hearing his name, Darry quickly turned invisible before Sam walked towards the place where he was located. The place Darry stood was by the stairs.

"I don't know," Sam answered as she walked to the stairway. "I saw him going into his room. I don't know if he is sleeping yet…"

Darry ducked, even though his mom couldn't see him. Part of reflexes, maybe? Sam stopped when she heard Danny spoke.

"Oh, okay then…" Danny said as he sat down on the sofa. "Man, am I tired."

"Do you want me to bring you some coffee, or maybe tea?" Sam asked her husband as she walked to him once again. Darry sighed in relief, slowly turning visible once more.

"No thanks," Danny answered as he stood up to face his wife. "Maybe seeing you can make me feel better," he said, half teasing her. The two giggled for a while until a blue mist suddenly escaped from Danny's mouth. Behind the wall, Darry also saw the same mist escape from his mouth.

It meant only one thing: _Ghost_.

Before Danny could act, there was a tremor.

"H…Hey… what's happening?" Danny asked. He and Sam quickly looked outside the window to see a light appearing outside. It was bright. They both did the first thing their minds told them to: go there. Both ran outside the house to the source of the light, ignoring the shaking ground.

Soon, they could hear a malicious laughter chiming. Danny and Sam saw the earth was cracking open and the light coming from below. Much to their surprise, they saw a figure coming out from it. A figure they haven't see for years, an enemy that should have trapped inside the Fenton Thermos.

A figure with blue skin, snake-like tongue, fangs, red eyes, pointy ears, with black and white outfit and the ever familiar 'DP' logo on his chest, cape, and flaming white hair…

**Dark Danny**.

"I have escaped!" Dark Danny exclaimed as he appeared from the crater. Danny and Sam gasped, surprised to see the old enemy back. Especially Danny, because he thought that his evil self would never come back. Dark Danny laughed, and he began to speak.

"After years trying to get out of that stupid thermos, I am finally able to escape and this time I will-" Suddenly, he stopped when he spotted Sam, and his own self- Danny. He stared at them. He quickly realized what he was seeing. "It's already been years," he muttered.

Danny glared at his evil self. Dark Danny smirked. "Well, things sure changed a lot when I was inside the thermos. Don't you think so, _me_?"

Danny got to his battle stance. "Going Ghost!" he shouted. Blue rings appeared on the man's waist and it split into two. Danny's blue shirt and trousers changed into a black and white suit with 'DP' logo on his chest. His hair turned into white and once Danny opened his eyes, they glowed green. Once the transformation was done, there stood the ghost hero Danny Phantom instead of the astronaut.

Danny jumped and flew up to his evil self while still glaring on him. Dark Danny just chuckled. "What is it? Are you scared or were you too surprised to see me?"

Danny gritted his teeth and charged his ghost ray on one of his hand. He then tried to punch Dark Danny but before he could do that, Dark Danny grabbed his hand before Danny could even attack and threw him away.

"Danny!" Sam called her husband's name as she ran to him to help. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay…" Danny answered. Danny got up and flew to his evil self again. "You're not supposed to be here," he said.

"Well, sure, I am not supposed to be here," Dark Danny answered as he smirked before he took a deep breath.

Danny and Sam were cautious about this attack. _Oh no! _They thought. Before they could defend themselves, Dark Danny unleashed his ghostly wail.

The loud wail knocked Danny backwards and caused glass shatter. Sam covered her ears with her hands while trying to see if her husband was all right. Danny, once he fell back to earth again, tried to cover his ears as well. Dark Danny continued his wail for a while. After it was over, Dark Danny smirked.

"I am going to go back to the past to change it and make me _exist_," Dark Danny said as he made a ghost portal with his hand. Danny, who was hurt from the ghostly wail earlier, tried his best to get up as quickly as he could to chase Dark Danny into the Ghost Zone but the attack was so strong he couldn't get up even though he wasn't out of energy yet.

Suddenly Danny and Sam saw a Darry, their son. He was in his ghost form as he flew into the portal Dan just made earlier. Panicking, the two called their son's name. "Darry!"

_That boy never listens. _He always gets into trouble (or even makes it). Danny and Sam tried to chase him into the portal before he could create more. They didn't know when the boy came near them, but the only thing they could think of that time was to save Darry before he could injure himself from fighting Dark Danny. Before they could reach it, the portal closed. Danny and Sam looked at each other with worry, wondering what they could do.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Dark Danny flew inside the Ghost Zone, looking Clockwork's lair where he just came from earlier. Once he found it, he entered and found that the lair was empty. Logic may say that the time master was in another place or Dark Danny had already beaten him by the time he escaped.

Dark Danny looked left and right, searching for a certain object. "Where is it… where is it… where is… ahh." Finally, he spotted the item he was looking for: Clockwork's time staff. It was standing in the corner of the room. He grinned and walked towards it so he could take it for himself.

Before the evil ghost could reach it, someone else already took the time staff from its place. Dark Danny glared at the ghost boy in front of him: Darry. He held onto the time staff as he positioned himself in a battle stance.

"You can't go to the past and change the future!" Darry shouted.

"Hmp, A boy… _my own child from alternate timeline_ wanted to try and stop me, eh?" Dark Danny asked as he dashed to the boy. "Hand me that staff!"

Darry, who saw Dark Danny charged on him quickly, did what his mind told him. He used the staff for defense. Right before Dark Danny could knock him, he tried to block it with staff like he was using a sword. Dark Danny gritted his teeth and tried to grab the staff from Darry. Darry tried his best to flee and avoid Dark Danny from getting the staff.

Darry flew to the wall where some of Clockwork's time medallions hung. "It might help me later," Darry muttered to himself. He quickly took one and wore it around his neck before Dark Danny continued the cat-and-mouse game.

"Give me that staff!" Dark Danny shouted as he charged ghost rays on his hands. Darry was still trying to fly away from the ghost as he shot the ghost rays at him. The boy tried to dodge the attack but it managed to get him slightly, cutting a bit of the top part of his suit, revealing a pendant he hid under his shirt.

The pendant was small, shaped like a diamond but you could see that it was transparent just like glass. Within, there was a red glow.

"That pendant…" Dark Danny's eyes lit up once he saw the pendant Darry got, as if he just realized something. Darry quickly took hold his pendant by using his free hand to cover it. Dark Danny quickly changed his mind and chased the boy once again. This time, he was eyeing for the pendant.

Darry was cornered, and Dark Danny came closer. He tried to think a way to get out of the situation. He looked to the staff on his hand and, without any other ideas, chose the first thing that appeared in his mind. He pressed the staff to send him back to the past.

Light began to surround Darry. Before Dark Danny could reach him, Darry already escaped.

_**Start Epic Theme Song Here!**_

_(He's a Phantom)_

_(Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom)_

_Young Danny Fenton was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine_

_Designed to view a world unseen_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)_

_When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit_

_Then Danny took a look inside of it._

_There was a great big flash, everything just changed_

_His molecules got all rearranged_

_(Phantom, Phantom)_

_When he first woke up, he had realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes_

_He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly_

_He was much more unique then the other guys _

_Then it was then that he knew what he had to do… _

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through!_

_He's here to fight, for me and you!_

_He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom, gonna catch 'em all_

_cuz he's Danny Phantom, gonna catch 'em all cuz he's_

_(Danny Phantom)_

_**End of Epic Theme Song.**_

**Time Clash 2**

_Amity Park (now)._

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking together on the street like always, talking to one another.

"Have you heard about Lancer?" Sam asked.

"Hear about what?" Tucker questioned back. Sam rolled her eyes for bit before answering Tucker.

"Well, they say that he was stuck inside girl's bathroom again." Danny and Tucker didn't say anything for a moment. The two stopped walking and looked at each other, before laughing really hard. Sam just raised an eyebrow, before asking.

"You two weren't involved in this, were you?"

Danny tried to catch his breath. "...No," he said in the middle of his laughter. "We don't… it's just… poor Lancer," he spoke before he laughed again.

"Yeah, poor Lancer," Tucker agreed while he tried to stop. Sam just stared at them.

"It's probably one of the ghosts I fought today… maybe one of them got to him and…" Danny tried to explain but ended up laughing.

"…put him there!" Tucker finished for his best friend. The two laughed even harder after that. Sam just rolled her eyes at the two boys until Danny wiped a tear from his face and then said, "Okay, okay… we'll stop…"

Danny and Tucker stopped laughing, and then Danny said, "But I think I should be grateful that the ghosts were just those ectopusses today…"

"Yeah, I have to agree on that." Tucker said. "It's not every day you get attacked by those ghosts. Normally, we get Technus, Skulker,…"

"Don't say that," Sam quickly said, "Every time you say that, bigger trouble happens."

"Yeah, well…" Danny said as he rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, relaxation is really needed."

The three continued walking towards the Fenton Works. Once they got closer to Fenton Works, a light appeared from above. It turned out to be a portal and after a while, a figure fell out from it.

The three were surprised, and then looked at each other- wondering what they should do. The three seemed to think about a same thing: check it out. So Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran to the figure to check who it was. Once they neared, they were surprised to see who it was.

"Isn't that your son from the future?" Tucker asked his best friends. Sure, he was the ghost boy from the future. They have met him before. The boy had claimed to be Danny and Sam's kid. _Darry_, he said his name was. They saw him left to his own timeline already, but what made him returned here? The three questioned in their minds.

Danny and Sam didn't answer Tucker's question, they were looking at the groaning ghost boy. The ghost boy tried to get up while holding his head. And then he opened his eyes to found Danny, Sam, and Tucker stared on him.

"Hey," Sam called the boy. Suddenly his eyes became big as he was surprised.

"Eh? What? Whe-" He questioned, then looked around to find out here he was. After that, he looked at the staff on his hand. "Am I in the past?" then he stated, but more to a question. And then he spoke to himself, "I shouldn't have clicked the button on this staff."

"Isn't that Clockwork's staff?" Tucker asked as he pointed to the staff he was holding. The boy looked at Tucker before looked at the staff again and say, "Yes, it is."

"What's happened?" Danny asked after that.

"Dad," Darry stood up and replied. "I'll explain,"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker agreed before they decided to talk about this inside the Fenton Works. Plus, it seems like the boy needed some rest. Four of them walked into the Fenton Works. As they neared, Sam's eyes wandered to something hanging on Darry's neck.

Curious, she wondered to herself: _Is that a necklace?_

"What's that thing you're wearing over there?" Sam asked out of her curiosity as she pointed to the thing hanging around his neck. Darry noticed what she was talking about as he quickly grabbed and cover that thing with his hands.

"Uhh…" Darry said in a low tone. "I don't want to talk about it," he said, and hid the pendant behind his clothes. Sam just stared at him. She didn't ask again about the necklace-or whatever was it since the boy didn't want to talk about it. She was still curious about it, but she decided not to bring it up.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Pii : sucky first chapter ish sucky :P But yet this is the longest chapter of this whole series! Derp! XD_

_Darry : Congratulations on the first chapter =u= now I wonder if you will continue this story or not._

_Pii : I will! I just need to get rid of the silly block D: Review would be accepted xP_

_Darry : Review highly accepted so Pii can have the writing spirit for this story._

_Pii : Derp. But this story actually sucks. I knew everyone hates you :P Ah… whatever. You're a stupid character. But I hope everyone who read this enjoyed this! I need to work on the next chapter soon *_* Oh man, this gonna be fun X3 Dark Danny battle! Yays!_

_Specs: Again, like what she said earlier, please press that shiny button at the bottom of this story. Yeah, I'm talking to you. I know that you know you want to._

_Jason:… Ok, threats don't really work for you…_

_Specs: Bah, whatever._


	2. Some Talk

_Pii : Okay. Here comes the chapter 2… Wow…__ thanks for all those pretty reviews! Such pretty reviews! I am so happy!_

_Darry : It's all because my awesomeness in the story. Ha. They like me._

_Pii : now they are all hating you. They just like the story. Not you. Thank you so much, all! Actually I thought this story would suck ;u;_

_Darry : __Ah. Whatever. Can we just start the second chapter now? __Do you have anything, Specs?_

_Specs: Just one thing, Darry. Read and enjoy, folks! :D_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Darry drank a glass of water while he sat on the sofa, still in his ghost form. He muttered a 'thanks' to Maddie, who gave him the water earlier. Maddie nodded back. Everyone had already gathering in the room and Danny opened the conversation about Darry's problem.

"Okay, what was happened back there?" Danny asked the boy. Darry put down the glass on the table before he started explaining. "A ghost appeared in town, the one with flaming white hair and blue skin. He has a snake-like tongue and fangs. His body is muscular. He got a cape, and he wears a black and white outfit like da- you and I do but on top of that, he has a 'Danny Phantom' logo on his chest."

Those descriptions clicked in Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz's minds at the same time. The four gasped. _A ghost with flaming white hair and blue skin. _The four knew who this ghost was. _Someone with muscular body, wearing a cape and black-white suit. _Their minds weren't able to register this. _A ghost that was wearing 'DP' logo._

"No way," Jazz muttered. "It can't be **him**!" She spoke to herself as she began to remember her past encounter with this ghost.

"That ghost… that can't be…" Sam turned to Danny. "I thought you took care of him?"

"I did," Danny said, still with a worried face. "And I already gave the thermos to Clockwork." Danny paused, noticing what he was just saying. He realized something, Danny's eye widened as he realized this one thing. "Wait… the thermos… he broke out."

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz gasped.

"That's the only possibility out there," Danny said. "D…Does that mean… that ghost… escaped and…"

Darry nodded. "He attacked the town." Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were back to listening to the boy. Jack and Maddie were just listening the whole time, without knowing what to say. Darry continued his story, "Okay, he attacked dad… I mean, you- in the future." Darry said as he pointed to Danny, and then continued. "And then he tried to go to the past. I chased him into the tower. He wanted to take this staff, so I tried to protect it. I accidently ended up getting here in the fight."

Everyone was thinking for a moment. _What should they do?_ That ghost; Danny's evil alternate future self has escaped. That ghost doesn't exist in time anymore. _This is bad_.

As everyone thought, Darry suddenly got an idea; a crazy one. The boy finally asked Danny, "Dad, I wonder if you can go with me to the future."

Everyone was surprised at the idea, but Darry continued. "I mean, it might be easier to beat him…. So…"

Danny thought for a while. _Anyway, that evil ghost no longer exists inside time. He might also ruin the other part of the timeline. This thing must be stopped._ So, Danny nodded and answered, "I'll go."

"Me too." Sam said, stepping to Danny's side.

"I guess I'll also give it a go," Tucker said, stepping to Danny's other side. "You know, I might be useful. We'll give you a hand."

As much as Danny wanted to protest that it might be dangerous, he also knew that his friends were right. Sam told him, "We have been through things together. We have met this ghost before. We're going with you."

"Guys," Danny began, but he knew his argue would be useless. Danny sighed and said, "Alright, we'll go." He turned towards Darry to tell him that they were ready to go before Jazz cut in.

"I'll go too," she said.

"Us, too," Maddie also said. Both she and Jack were already prepared to go with Danny and his friends. Jack then said, "We can't let our son to go without us. We'll help to destroy that ghost."

"No," Danny told them. "Mom, Dad… you never fought with this ghost before and, anyway… this is more to a personal business…" Danny said, remembering the fact that the ghost he was going to face was himself; from alternate future. "Sam and Tucker were there when things happened, so I think they still can go… but…"

Jack and Maddie looked at their son. "I just don't want you to get hurt," Danny said. "So, please, the three of you must stay here. You never faced him before."

"But I have faced that ghost." Jazz complained. "I should go with you. You're my little brother. I also want to make sure you'll be alright."

"Jazz," Danny replied. "You just met him for a while. Err... okay… Sam and Tucker, too. But they've been fighting ghost with me more than three of you do. So, I guess… I couldn't image you, Mom, or Dad getting hurt. Actually, I also don't want Sam and Tucker to be hurt, but they are more experienced about this."

Jazz sighed. Her little brother has always been a hero. He never wanted everyone to get hurt. "Alright, Danny… you win." She finally said. "But, remember… to be careful." Jazz said, and then she hugged Danny for a brief second.

"Actually we wanted to go too, but…" Maddie said. "You're right about us never meeting him… and you and your friends are more experienced in this… but I still couldn't stop from worrying." Maddie then walked to her son to give him a little kiss on his forehead. "Be careful, okay?"

Danny's cheeks blushed slightly. "I will." Danny said.

"Good luck," Jazz smiled.

"Don't forget to beat that ghost, son! That's a real Fenton for ya," Jack said after that.

"Don't worry," Danny replied. "I'll come back home safe and sound." _Well, I hope…_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were ready and walked to Darry to tell him so. "Alright, let's go." Darry looked at the time staff for a while; he saw some buttons there, including the button he accidently pressed before to make him go to this time. Darry set up the time to the date he came from. "I hope it works," Darry said in a low tone, and then he clicked a button on the staff. A portal opened in front of them.

"It works!" Darry spoke out happily, turning to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. "The future, here we go!"

"Be careful," Maddie said again to Danny. Danny nodded. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at Jazz, Maddie, and Jack for the last time before they walked to the portal. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Darry entered it as Maddie, Jack, and Jazz stared at them. The portal automatically closed once they've entered it and left Jack, Maddie, and Jazz in the room.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Pii : sorry for the shortness of this chapter o3o'' here I am. And I am also wondering why the first chapter was longer than this one._

_Darry : Reviews are highly appreciated! :D And we're already going into the future now :D_

_Pii : Miss Beta to the talk?_

_Specs: Mm-hm. May the future be radical. :D_


	3. Into the Future

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Darry came out of Clockwork's tower while holding each other's hands. The tower was the same as before. Nobody else was there. The four looked around the tower for a moment.

"He probably went back to the town," Darry said after he found no sign of Dark Danny. The four then walked to the wall where the time medallions hung. Danny, Sam, and Tucker each took one of the medallions and wore it around their necks. Meanwhile, Darry took off his medallion and hung it on the wall.

"Look," Tucker said. "I can still be fancy with this."

"Yeah, Tuck, but let's get going," Danny said as he placed the time medallion under his T-shirt. "He might've destroyed the town by now."

Sam did what Danny did to her medallion. Then Tucker asked them, "Why are you doing that?"

"We might lose it in battle, or maybe he might fuse it in our bodies once he sees it," Danny replied, remembering the past experience. "It's better to be prepared than not."

"Oh, alright... I see your point there." Tucker said, and he then placed the medallion under his t-shirt as well. Meanwhile, Darry was returning the staff back to its original location. Once he put down the stuff, he turned to the other three and said, "Alright, now follow me."

Darry flew outside into the Ghost Zone. Danny picked Sam and Tucker up and followed the boy from behind. "My house is that way," Darry said as he continued heading in a certain direction. They flew through the Ghost Zone until they saw a portal. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sort of curious, though. As they went through it, they arrived in a room. Danny landed on the floor and put Sam and Tucker down. After that, he transformed back into his human form.

Darry closed the Ghost Portal with a button beside it. "The Ghost Portal was opened… I thought it would be closed… I wonder who-"

"I left it open. I figured you would be back so I waited here for you," a woman's voice replied. The four turned to see a woman with black dress, purple eyes, long ponytailed hair, long earrings sat on a chair in the room. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were surprised to see the woman. It took them a second to recognize who she was. Well, it helped with Darry's reply to that woman.

"Mom?" Darry asked out loud. At this point, the three were finally sure with the woman's identity.

"It's Sam!" Tucker pointed out. "Sam, that's you. Isn't that you in the future?" he turned to the 14 year old Sam. Sam stared at her older self, recognizing the similarities. Danny also stared at future Sam.

"Hm?" Future Sam turned to the teen form of Danny, Tucker, and herself. "How'd you guys get here?" she asked since she was surprised to find the young version of her and her friends in the room.

"Your kid here took us from the past," Tucker explained as he pointed to the said boy. "Well, just ask him what he did…."

Upon hearing that, future Sam stared at Darry ─ who tried to act like he didn't do anything. Darry tried to defend himself and replied, "We needed some help here! So… what if I asked the past Dad and you, and Uncle Tuck to help with this case?"

"But you know how time travelling affects the timeline!" Future Sam told him.

Darry tried to crack a smile as he gave a shaky answer. "Well… I thought it would be better for him to go here in this case and help beat that ghost… and… uh… anyway, Dad agreed to go with me! You, too! And Uncle Tuck did, too! Err… right?" Darry asked, turned to the teens Danny, Sam, and Tucker, hoping for a 'yes'.

Future Sam looked at the teens Danny, Tucker, and her. Danny was the first one to answer. "Ah, yes we did… and… Sam." Danny was a bit nervous- since he wasn't used to talking with the older version of Sam. "You know how much we want to get over this all. You know that feeling."

Future Sam stared at Danny, and then she sighed. "That's true…" she said, "But it still doesn't erase the fact that it might destroy the timeline. If we could, we would fight him without getting help from the past. But, since you three are already here… It's okay. I guess we will have to end this all together."

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Future Sam smiled to each other. Meanwhile Darry sighed in relief behind them.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were looking around. The room looks similar to the Fenton Works' basement, but it got its differences. There were many racks with some ghost-related tools on it. There were some buttons in the room. On the walls, there were some gaps where the wall look like it could be opened. In the room, there was, of course, the Ghost Portal they came from earlier. There was a door at the room's other side.

"So… is this your home?" Sam asked her future self.

"Yes, it is," future Sam replied her younger self. "This is the basement. We asked Mom and Dad to install the Ghost Portal here, as well as some other stuff. We also need to fight ghosts, and it's hard if we have to keep going back to the Fenton Works. So, to make things easier, we made it here, too."

"What are those buttons on the wall?" Danny asked as he looked at the buttons.

"They open the walls for more ghost weaponry. And the one over there actives the ghost shield around the house." Sam pointed to the button at the other side. The button showed that the ghost shield was active.

"It's active?" Sam asked after she viewed the light. Her future self nodded.

"We turned it on after the attack from that ghost last night. I am staying here waiting if Darry comes back while Danny went to the city to active the town's emergency alarm and get the townspeople into the panic room. We weren't sure if Danny's evil self would attack again. He hasn't come back since last night's event…" then future Sam turned to Darry. "We were so afraid that you wouldn't come back. However, we can all stay here and stay safe because of the Ghost Shield and Danny would be back soon."

"Wait, if the Ghost Shield is around… how could Danny enter if he's back?" Tucker asked curiously.

"We modified the ghost tools now, Tuck. The shield won't have any effect on Danny or Darry's ghost signatures. His ecto-signature was already installed in the tools, so they won't zap them." Future Sam said, smiling. She then turned towards the door. "I guess we better wait for Danny upstairs, he would be home soon…"

The five walked out of the door and walked across the room then there was the stairs. They climbed up the stairs and arrived in the living room- explained that they were underground. Future Sam walked to the sofa and sat there. Darry was heading to the stairs to the up floor. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were looking around the living room.

Future Sam turned to her son and asked, "Where are you going?"

"My room." Darry answered short.

"Don't go outside and try anything by yourself this time." Future Sam said again.

Darry sighed and replied, "I won't."

"I don't quite believe you. You said that while you were going to bed but instead you chased Dan when he appeared and went to the past."

Darry sighed and continued his way to his room. Future Sam decided to follow him, in case that boy acted by himself again. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other, wondering what to do. The three decided to follow them for this time. After all, a bit tour, err… looking around at the house of the future is not a bad idea.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked upstairs while looked around. Quite big, you could say that. And by the look of the stuffs around here, you could say those things kind of expensive. Tucker grinned while enjoyed his time.

"Wow, I never thought you would accept your wealth," Danny commented to the 14 years old Sam.

"Well, you never know what happens in the future…" Sam said.

"And now we are finding out," Tucker added, and then he looked around again. Excitement and joy was filling him. "I guess I'm going to enjoy this. You guys would always allow me to come and play around your house, don't cha?"

Danny and Sam just rolled their eyes in response.

There were three doors (of all obviously, heading to three different rooms) on the second floor, probably everyone's bedroom. Darry and future Sam were heading into a room- Darry's room. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were following inside. The room has a window to look outside. Darry took some of his clothes before heading outside the room.

"Where are you going now?" Danny asked out of curiousity.

"Bathroom," Darry answered straightly. Sighed, then he changed back ito his human form to reveal the boy was still in his black pajamas the whole time. "I didn't have time to change my clothes," and then he ran outside the room, leaving Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Future Sam in the room.

"Do you have any idea where that evil ghost went?" Danny asked future Sam. Future Sam shook her head, "No. Ever since he left last night, we haven't seen him anywhere. Danny is trying to keep an eye out for him, too."

"What about that panic room, by the way?" Tucker asked out of curiosity.

"We built it just in case a big ghost attack like this happens. If it's just some attacks like the Box Ghost, we don't have to go there." Future Sam explained. "It's some idea by the mayor and us. Too bad he is out of the town now."

"Who is the mayor?" Tucker asked again.

"You are the future mayor of Amity Park," Future Sam stated. Tucker's eyes filled with excitement once again. "Cool!" Then he leaned to Danny and Sam, "You heard that? I'll be the mayor. I'm really looking forward for the future."

Danny reminded him, "Well, we better not forget our purpose in coming here."

A moment later, Darry returned with his normal clothes. Black T-shirt, brown belt, dark blue trousers, black shoes, black bracelets, and of course his signature blue goggles on his neck. He headed to the mirror and used some… eyeliners?

Tucker commented on Sam and future Sam, "Wow, Sam… You influenced your son too much."

Sam looked to her future self. They crossed their hands, knowing that they're good at influencing someone. After all, she did make Danny go into the Ghost Portal. They smiled at each other with a proud and knowing expression.

"Alright, I guess we should be back waiting downstairs. Danny will be back in a short time." Future Sam said. Everyone else nodded, and headed downstairs again.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Pii : Sorry for the long wait and…. Sorry this chapter is not too fun :( Blah… but I am actually dying to type it all out ;u; And by the way, in one side… I am somehow kinda scared to write this thing out… Sorry if this story is bad naah… once again I am not forcing anyone to read this. I'll try my best to finish this story as fast as possible. And by the way, I hate block. Raise your hand if you hate it too *raises hand*

Darry : Liar. You're too busy playing Pokemon Soul Silver, Black, and other things.

Pii : Heh heh ^^; Okay, since I don't know what else to say… I guess I am off now. (and continue my B2… *shot*)

Darry : Don't forget to write the next chaptor, Miss Author. And then… Spectral-Ninja, if you want to enter…

Spectral-Ninja : HURRAH FOR PROCRASTINATION! *shot* Don't worry, you're not the only one procrastinating Fel. AND YOU PEOPLE, don't blame her. You people procrastinate as well, don't cha?

Anyways, review as always. 3

SPECTRAL, OUT!


	4. Idle Preparing

_Pii : Good news, bad news._

_Darry : Good news?_

_Pii : I updated._

_Darry : Bad news?_

_Pii : Spectral-Ninja said she was too busy with college life so she won't be able to beta this story anymore :(_

_Darry : and…?_

_Pii : Sorry if I got loads of grammatical error._

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Clock was ticking on the wall, explained how many times have passed. Our heroes were sitting in the living room. The time felt like passed really fast. Not anyone in the room has anything to talk anymore, so the rest of the time was kind of quiet. Danny, Sam, and Tucker have to keep their awareness that they're still in the future. And not to forget what mission they need to accomplish.

Silence was broke when finally somebody they have awaited for come through the front door. The sound of door open made everyone in the room turned to the door's direction. They can see a man with spiky black hair dressed in a blue shirt and a black coat. He sighed tiredly and took his coat off. Danny, Sam, and Tucker's eyes glued on him, realized that the man they see is Danny's future self.

Future Sam stood up from her seat and walked toward her husband. "Danny," she called.

The said man replied, "Finally got the townspeople to safety," he sighed. "Haven't spotted him since last night, went to search for him." He told her, "Took me a whole night."

"You must be tired," Future Sam replied. Future Danny didn't reply to that, instead he asked. "Has Darry returned yet?"

"Dad," Darry got up from his seat and walked to his father. Future Danny was relieved to see his son. After that, he looked into the living room and surprised to found himself, in past form and his two friends, also in past form. He gasped and turned to Darry, who was already sweating watching the reactions of his dad.

"What… what's the meaning of this?" Future Danny asked. Darry tried to crack a smile, worriedly answer his father's question. "Um… I thought we would need more help, so…"

"You brought them from the past?" Future Danny asked again, more like a statement. Darry didn't say anything, he nodded slowly. Confused, future Danny was wondering what he should do. He thought about sending them back into the past since it might change the timeline. But they're already here, and he also knew that Dark Danny was not an easy enemy. But, still…

Future Danny began to walk around for a bit. Danny, Sam, and Tucker got up from their seats and approached future Danny.

"Hey," Danny called his future self. "We just wanted to help,"

"I knew… but, you guys also knew that any mistake might change the future." Future Danny replied to his past self. "And anyway, it's better to solve our own problems by ourselves."

"Dude, you know that he is not an easy threat," Tucker commented. Future Danny nodded in response before he sighed and replied.

"What's done is done," he said. "Once it's done, you'll go back to your own timeline and everything will be back to normal."

Everyone agreed. "However, you are all should stay safe," Future Danny told them.

"Hey, don't worry." Tucker said. "You're saying that as if you don't know that we've been kicking ghosts' butt together ever since teenager,"

"Yeah," Future Danny said, half chuckling at the memory, and with all the irony that his past self and friends were there. Future Danny sat down on the sofa and decided to rest. "And I still have no idea when he will be back,"

Future Sam walked near him and said, "Just rest up for now, Danny." She smiled gently. Future Danny sighed and nodded to his wife. Danny, Sam, and Tucker gathered to each other and think about some plan. "Alright, so how is our plan to defeat this ghost?" Danny asked.

"It's not some ghost, it's your jerky-alternate-future-self," Sam corrected. Danny just stared at Sam in response. Sam continued, "If only there's something that can be used to erase the ghost from existence. Trapping him for the second time won't work as well as the first one,"

"Yeah," Tucker agreed.

"But how?" Danny asked. The other two shrugged. "Is there any ghost-killing weapon in this timeline?" Danny asked to his future self.

Future Danny, who was resting replied, "No. Every ghost weapons are designed to just capture them and send them back into the Ghost Zone since we never thought any dangerous ghost as him would escape…" Future Danny sighed. "We never expect this kind of thing, so we just use weapons that can fight ghosts on daily basis,"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker once again think about a possible way. Before they could go back into the discussion, they heard future Danny groaned and say, "Man… I'm really tired. I was just home from my job and haven't got any single rest… then suddenly this big havoc happened…"

Out of curiosity, Sam asked. "What is your job?"

"I am NASA's astronaut and a half-ghost hero for the world," future Danny answered. "Well, it can be hard sometimes…"

"I am an astronaut?" Danny asked, more like an exclamation. "Sweet! I really can't wait for the future!" he grinned widely.

Tucker rolled his eyes and say, "Well, we better not forget our purpose in coming here," he quoted back from Danny. Sam rolled her eyes. _Boys…_

Once again, the three searched for an idea. Future Danny tried to nap for a bit while he asked the others to keep their guard on. The ghost shield was still up, anyway. The clock was ticking as the time kept going. And the day was turned into afternoon, and then into evening. The sun was almost set and there was still no sign of that ghost, and our trio still has no good idea for this.

"Argh," Danny began to get frustrated. "Is there any way we could use to finish that thing," he asked.

"Hmm…" Sam was thinking, "And it's getting suspicious that he hasn't attack,"

"Mm-hm," Tucker just nodded in response. Danny sighed, and then the three tried to rest his mind out from the thoughts for a while.

Darry, who was began to getting bored took out his music player and began to listen to it with his earphones. He bobbed his head to the tune. After a while, he decided to open some talk with the younger version of his parents and Tucker to break the ice in the room.

"Do you want to hear what I'm listening to?" he asked, "It's a song made by a fan of yours dedicated for you. This song is about you."

"Wow," Once again, Danny felt amazed with the things in the future. "I want to hear that," Darry gave his music player and earphones to him.

"Hey dude, that's unfair. I wanted to hear it too," Tucker said. Danny gave one side of the earphones to Tucker and placed the other one on his ear. Tucker placed one side of the earphone on his ear as well. Sam leaned his ear near Danny's earphone to be able to hear that. The sound of the music has some ghostly-like charm on it.

"Cool," Sam commented. "It has a ghostly-related sound,"

They continued to listen to the music, and then Danny realizes that the song has no lyrics at all. And then he asked, "Um, why there are no lyrics?"

"That one was the instrument version," Darry answered as he took his music player and earphones back from Danny, Sam, and Tucker, "I have both version in my player, I love to listen to both." He said as he searched for the other version in his player.

"Okay, now here is the normal version," he said as he found the song and going to give the music player and earphones back to Danny, Sam, and Tucker, but then it was canceled when they heard future Danny woke up.

"Nggh," he groaned a bit, "I am going to go check back the town," he said as he headed to the door and changed into his ghost form. Darry made a quick response to that. He turned into his ghost form right away and asked his dad, "Can I come?"

"No," Future Danny said straightly. "You stay save here with your mom and her, Tucker, and myself from the past. It's too dangerous."

"Wait," Danny cut in as he went ghost and flew to his future self. "Do you mean you can't let us go?"

"It's too dangerous," future Danny answered. "Who knows what would happen in this battle. My answer is no."

"But we're able to defend ourselves," Sam told future Danny.

"I don't want to hurt others because of my business. He is my enemy." Future Danny sighed. "I was the reason why he exists. I need to finish this myself," he told everyone. "I just don't want anyone get hurt, so please stay back. I want to fight him all by myself."

"What about me?" Danny asked his future self again before stated. "I knew you wanted to get everyone safe, I knew you don't want them to get hurt. But no matter what, you can't leave me here. _I am you_, and _you are me_. We are a same person. I also don't want anyone else to get hurt. He is also my enemy, it's also my business. You can't fight alone. _I'll fight._"

Danny stared to his future self in the eyes. Future Danny finally sighed and agreed, "You're right… You are me, and I am you. This is also your business…" he said. "Alright then, let's search for him in the town,"

Seeing his father changed his mind about his past self, Darry asked again, "Dad, can I come?"

"No. You're still staying here with the rest," future Danny told him. "This is my battle,"

Darry gave an 'aww' before changed back into his human form. Danny and future Danny walked towards the door.

"Be careful, Danny." Sam told him before he leave. Both Dannys nodded before walked out of the door. Once Danny and future Danny were gone, Darry sighed and turned his music player on again. He walked to his room as he listened.

Future Sam once again sighed and decided that everyone should go into Darry's room. Anyway, the more people, the safer it would be. Through there was already a shield, anything could just happen… right?

Meanwhile Danny and future Danny began to fly around the town, searching for the ultimate enemy…

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Pii : *bangshead* Oh my gosh… can't believe how happy I am to finally able to write and post this chapter… Block is sooooo annoying._

_Darry : Congratulations. And you must hurry up with the next chapter. I can't wait to have my own series, you know?_

_Pii : I know… I know… I am sorry if this story kinda sound stupid at some point, by the way. I am planning to hurry up with the writing too. I'll try to post the next chapter and write the next one asap. Probably next week… I'll upload chapter 5 :)_

_Darry : While she is in her mood… review?_

_Pii : Next chap gonna have my favorite part ever 83_

_Darry : …can you just go on writing?_

_Pii : I'll… I'll…_


	5. Enter the Battle

Danny and future Danny flew around Amity Park, tried to search for that ghost. Everyone else in the town has been sent into the safety place. The rest of the town was empty, and it almost looks like a dead city. They checked town's here and there, and to every corner in the town. The two stopped for a moment to think which place they haven't checked. Suddenly a ghost with flaming white hair appeared behind them…

Meanwhile, Darry threw himself on his bed and sighed, then continued to listen to the music player he got. Tucker was busy checking things out in the room, still hasn't out with his future excitement. Sam was sitting down and talked with her future self.

"Wow, so… that was really happened?" Sam asked future Sam. Future Sam nodded and said, "Yes."

"The earth was almost gone, and thanks to Danny everyone was safe." Future Sam continued. "He has his own statue in some places in the world now."

"Wow," Sam commented. "That's just… cool."

"Cool, they got more Danny Phantom goods here," Tucker said as he took a black and white cap with a Danny Phantom logo on it. He replaced his red beret with the Danny Phantom cap. After that, he took a Danny Phantom action figure he found from the selves to show it to Sam. Sam just looked at him with no comments at all.

While Tucker was still checking out Danny Phantom related goods, suddenly a loud boom could be heard from outside. Everyone hurried to check on the window. Tucker put down the cap and action figure he found earlier. He wore his red beret back on his head as he walked to the window like everyone else.

"What's over there?" he asked. The four saw a bit of smoke somewhere in the town. They kept looking, wondered what was happening.

The answer came not long after that. They saw Danny flew alongside the road, dodging green ghost rays that tried to shot him. Behind him was future Danny tried to dodge the blasts just like his younger self as he blasted some ghost rays to the attacker's source. Everyone became worried, especially when the figure of the ghost with flaming hair came into their sight. Who of course was blasting ghost rays to both Dannys.

_Dark Danny._

Future Danny once again tried to shot back some attacks. Dark Danny dodged, but at least that made him stopped his attacks for a second. Danny used this advantage to shot an attack to his evil side. The attack was hit, but it was not really effective. Dark Danny was backed down for a bit before he attacked them back with two ghost rays.

Both Danny and future Danny were fall down to the road. Some gasps of 'Danny' and 'Dad' could be heard from inside Fentons' house. Both Dannys tried to get back on their feet. As they did so, Dark Danny floated right in front of them and said.

"Well, well… what now?" he asked, "It's my alternate self and the 14 years old me… how surprising,"

Both Danny and future Danny triggered his teeth. Danny replied back, "Yeah. And I hope you prepared to lose again this time! I already proved you that the future isn't set in stone! And it has changed!"

"But I'm still here," Dark Danny replied as he flashed his smirk. "Then…?" he asked again. Those clicked in Danny and future Danny's minds. If he was still existed, that could be mean he is existed outside the timeline and…

"I can take my revenge without changing my existence," Dark Danny smirked. Once he finished his words, Dark Danny prepared for his next attack. Danny and future Danny gasped, knowing what would come next. They covered their ears with their hands. And their guess was right; the ghost unleashed a ghostly wail on them. Both Dannys were thrown by the wail.

"Dad!"

"Danny!"

Everyone who watched shouted again. Sam thought for a second, and decided to go outside to help Danny. He is her best friend. She can't let him fight alone. She can't let him hurt. So Sam turned towards the door and ran outside.

"Sam!" Tucker called as he watched his best friend running outside. He stood there until Sam ran out before he decided to do the same. "Wait!" he shouted as he ran outside the door. Danny is their best friend. A friend should help their friend. Should a friend stayed still on their place when they see their friend is hurt?

"W-wait, guys!" Future Sam called as she followed them with Darry.

Sam got outside the house and ran to her best friend. "Danny!" she called his name as she did so. Tucker, future Sam, and Darry were following behind her. However, before they were able to reach both Dannys, Dark Danny saw them and charged his ghost ray.

"Looks like there're more people joining for the party," He spoke out. After that, he aimed at the five newcomers and caused an explosion.

The five screamed as they were thrown to the sky before fell down on the ground again. Dark Danny floated above them and crossed his hands, watched as they tried to get up one by one. He moved his eyes from Sam to Tucker, and then to future Sam, and then to Darry. His eyes stopped there as he realized that was the boy he met before.

"That boy," he spoke in realization, remembering the event from the night before, about the staff and the pendant…

As Darry tried to get up, he realized he was being watched. His eyes looked at Dark Danny, noticed that he was staring at him. "Eh?..."

No, he was not staring at him, but at something hanging on his neck…

It was under his t-shirt, but the lace still could be seen.

"A change of plan," Dark Danny spoke, "I could start with that." He smirked at his own plan. Dark Danny has set his mind. He decided to get the pendant first. Dark Danny began to fly to Darry's direction. Future Danny who saw what Dark Danny was going to do shouted.

"Darry, run!"

Darry quickly did as told; he changed into his ghost form and flew away from the ghost. Dark Danny was chasing him and tried to catch him with his hands. Darry tried to dodge and keep flying away. Dark Danny tried to catch him again, however the little phantom was avoiding again. Dark Danny began to charge a ghost ray on his hand and aimed it on Darry to stop his moves.

Darry gasped and quickly create a ghost shield around him in time. Dark Danny was getting irritated. Darry flew away again to get as far as he could. "Why you little…" Dark Danny mumbled before chased the ghost boy again. Danny and future Danny who were helping the rest to get up on their feet again were now watching the cat-and-mouse game between Dark Danny and Darry, same goes with the rest.

"This is bad," future Sam spoke worriedly. Future Danny agreed, and then he jumped to the air and followed Dark Danny and his son.

Dark Danny finally caught up with the fleeing boy, and was going to land his hands on him. But once again the boy slipped away from him. "This little kid is harder to catch than his looks…" Dark Danny muttered. He decided to use his ghostly wail again, not as strong at the one before, but at least enough to stop the boy from moving. He opened his mouth and unleashed the loud voice.

"Argh!" Darry covered his ears with his hands. His dodging moves stopped because of that. Blue rings appeared on his body and changed him back into his human form. No longer in ghost power, the boy fell. That was when Dark Danny caught him by his collar. Darry groaned.

"Quite troublesome," Dark Danny said.

"Darry!" Future Danny called. He glared on his evil self and was about to strike until he saw Dark Danny has prepared his other hand. Future Danny stopped in his place- he was going to hurt him if he moved any closer.

Scratch that last part; he _was_ going to hurt him.

Danny who was finally catching up with his future self floated beside him. Both of them stared at Dark Danny who was holding Darry by his collar. Neither got an idea what to do, Danny was trying to think of something.

Sam, Tucker, and future Sam was trying to catch up with both Dannys. It was not so close, but they could see what was happening from their place and gasped.

"Do.. don't do anything to him," future Danny finally spoke out.

Darry was struggling from Dark Danny's grasp. "Let me go! Let me go! Hey, you big flamy-dude!" he shouted as he keep trying to break free.

Dark Danny eyed on Darry's neck and replied. "Don't worry,… all I want is just… _this._" Dark Danny took the pendant off from Darry's ncek, caused the laces to break. There it was… he got it; the diamond-shaped pendant with a red glow inside. Danny, future Sam, and Darry gasped.

"That pendant-!" Future Sam exclaimed, noticed why he wanted that thing.

"What's wrong with that pendant?" Sam asked to her future self. However, it was not the right time to explain.

"I just wanted this pendant." Dark Danny said as he stared at the pendant's red glow. He raised Darry up to his face and told him, "I don't need you anymore." With that, the muscular ghost threw Darry to the ground.

"Darry!" Future Sam called her son's name and hurriedly run to her son, who was thrown by Dark Danny to the other side of the road.

Dark Danny held the pendant with his hand. His hand began to glow in red color, the same color with the pendant's glow. Darry groaned, and tried to get up. But suddenly, he felt a strange feeling came from inside his body.

Dark Danny could feel energies entered his body. Everyone watched worriedly as Dark Danny's laugh echoed in their ears.

_Pain. _That was all Darry suddenly feel. Hot pain was coming from inside his body. The boy opened his mouth widely and began to scream.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Pii : o3o_

_Darry : …_

_Pii : …o3o_

_Darry : …_

_Pii : …o3o_

_Darry : ….._

_Pii : ….o3o_

_Darry : …..can we start the author's notes?_

_Pii : …yes…. o3o_

_Darry : *waves hand in front of Pii* What's wrong with you?_

_Pii : …I wrote._

_Darry : Yes you did._

_Pii : I wrote._

_Darry : Yes I know you did._

_Pii : I wrote._

_Darry : We're all know you did._

_Pii : I finally wrote down this chapter! :DDDDD_

_Darry : We are all know *roll eyes*_

_Pii : and why you're here?_

_Darry : To make author's notes comment._

_Pii : no I meant, you are supposed to be in pain at the moment =w=_

_Darry : Wha- but it was just in the story. We're outside the story at the moment!_

_Pii : I am enjoying writing this chapter out. :D_

_Darry : While she is in mood, please leave review so she'll continue her good mood._

_Pii : *pushes Darry* Alright, in-pain person should be stayed in-pain for the moment. So, get back to the story. I'll try to write chapter 6 now :D_

_Darry : She is totally in writing mood O_o *pushed away*_

_Pii : Next chapter… will come… Idk when… *continue pushing Darry back to scene*_


	6. Battlefield of Fire

_Pii : Hello all :D *waves* thanks for whoever still supporting us and reading even until the lastest chapter~_

_Darry : So here is the next part… We hope you all enjoyed it._

_Pii : *pushes Darry* now you go back into the scene and scream like in the last chapter._

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Darry was shutting his eyes and screamed. There was some red smokes came out from his body. Meanwhile, Dark Danny was glowing in red. Darry hugged his own body, tried to reduce the feeling. However, it was not helping.

"What's happening?" Sam questioned.

"Dude, do something," Tucker encouraged Danny. Danny nodded and charged towards his evil self. But Dark Danny was prepared to fight Danny. Dark Danny put out his hand just when Danny was coming closer. And then, he let out… _fire?_

The fire hit Danny a bit, Danny was forced to stop. "What?" Danny surprised. Dark Danny laughed in response.

"This is what I needed." He looked at the pendant on his hand. "When I saw this thing, I realized this thing got powers. I could feel it right away." After that, Dark Danny formed fire with his hand. And then, he let them out as an attack and made some fire walls, separated everyone from each other. Danny and future Danny could fly, through. But there was a lot of fire and heat in the battlefield.

Sam and Tucker quickly backed away from each other when a fire wall appeared between them. Future Sam was forced to stop when she saw a fire wall appeared in front of her, separating her from her son.

"Darry!" She called her son's name, hoping he could hear her.

Darry has stopped screaming, it was because he was getting tired. His body began to get weaker, and his eyes were closing down. Soon he was fallen on the ground, fainted.

"You…!" Danny glared to his evil self.

"What is it?" Dark Danny asked. "The battle is just started," After he said that, Dark Danny formed flames that spun around his body. The fire was spinning for a while before they spread and attacked Danny and future Danny.

Future Danny quickly think about an encounter attack. He let his hands glowed in blue, and formed some icicles with his ice powers. After that, he shot those icicles to Dark Danny.

Dark Danny made a fire wall in front of him before the icicles could reach him. The fire melted the icicles, made them turned into water and being harmless. "Your attacks are useless,"

Dark Danny duplicated himself into four. Two of them battled future Danny and the other two battled Danny. The Dark Danny duplicates fired fire to Danny. Danny formed icicles and threw those to the fire. The fire and ice met, and both powers disappeared. Danny formed ghost rays on both hands and blasted both of Dark Danny duplicates. He stopped to think for a way. He, Sam, and Tucker didn't get any idea back there… and even now. Danny triggered his teeth. _Come on, Danny! Think! _He told himself.

"Danny!" Sam called her best friend's name from the spot where she stood- the place blocked by fire walls. Danny flew to her and landed next to her. And then Sam told him, "Better we put off these flames first, and get everyone back in one piece."

"You're right." Danny agreed. He flew to the air again and shot ices to the flames. The flames died by the melted ices. The flames are decreasing. Sam quickly ran to Tucker as soon she spotted him again. "Wow," Tucker said as he wiped some sweats from his face. "I'm glad I didn't get roasted here,"

Danny put off the flames that separated future Sam and Darry. Future Sam finally able to reach her son, she shouted his name as she approached him. "Darry!" she called. The boy was laying unconscious on the road. She kneeled beside him and put him on her lap. And then she worriedly checked his condition.

"Oh my gosh, I hope he is alright…" she said as she checked Darry's condition. A few bruises,… that was all. He was not burned, but stayed on the ground with fire around was bad for health. Future Sam turned her head to see her younger self and Tucker caught up to her.

"What's happened?" Tucker asked future Sam. Sam kneeled beside her future self and asked, "Is he alright?" looked to her fainted future son.

"I don't know," future Sam shook her head as she answered both questions. "After that jerky ghost threw him and used that pendant… I found him like this,"

"What was that pendant, actually?" Tucker questioned.

"I'll explain later," future Sam replied. "But first, we must get that pendant back," she said as she looked at the pendant on Dark Danny's hand- who was fighting future Danny.

Future Danny finally got Dark Danny's duplicate gone. He continued fighting him. Once Danny was done putting the flames off, he joined his future self for the fight. Dark Danny smirked seeing them.

"Through you two teamed up,… your faces shown that you're already hopeless." Dark Danny spoke out. Both Dannys sweated. _That was right… they don't have any idea to stop him… yet._Danny turned to his future self and just stared on him in the eyes- they get each other's mind. They haven't got any ideas. And then they heard future Sam shouting to them.

"Danny!"

Both Dannys turned to her and listened.

"_The pendant_! Get it back first!"

Those clicked on their mind and they turned to see the pendant he was holding. _That pendant… that pendant gave him fire power. Does that mean without it he won't be able to use fire?_ The plan was formed. It was set. First thing to do now is to retrieve the pendant from him. Both Dannys looked at each other and nodded, got the same thing in their minds. And they decided to start this plan to retrieve the pendant.

Danny flew to upside of Dark Danny, his hands glowed in blue energies, charging ices. After that, he released the icicles from his hands. Dark Danny countered the icicles with fire. Meanwhile, future Danny was flying behind Dark Danny and charged his hands with ghost rays already. Future Danny smiled and get ready to fire Dark Danny from behind.

However, Dark Danny realized the planned attack and he dodged just in time. "You thought I would fall just for that?"

Dark Danny formed fire with his hands and used a spreading fire attack to knock both Dannys. Both Dannys backed away a bit but they still tried to get near him. It's not as easy as they thought…

Danny and future Danny looked at each other again. They're thinking of some plan. And then future Danny got one idea. He gave a small sign to his younger self to make another distraction. Danny nodded in agreement. And so, Danny flew to his evil alternate future self again but this time he just flew around him. Dark Danny eyed to Danny cautiously. And then future Danny fired ghost ray to Dark Danny, but Dark Danny created a ghost shield in time. Danny then fired ghost ray on Dark Danny as well, but Dark Danny used the same ghost shield to guard himself. Dark Danny watched the two Dannys, waiting for their next moves.

Suddenly, there was another future Danny appeared from thin air that punched Dark Danny and made him let go of the pendant. That other future Danny caught the falling pendant as he said, "Gotcha!"

"What?" Dark Danny surprised to see the other future Danny. The other future Danny flew to future Danny and merged into one. "That distraction was to make you not realize that I was duplicating myself," he spoke out. And then, he turned to his wife. Future Danny threw the pendant to her as he shouted, "Sam, catch!"

Sam caught the pendant future Danny threw, and then gave it to her future self.

"Now that you don't have the pendant, you'll no longer able to use fire powers!" Danny shouted to Dark Danny.

Future Sam looked at the pendant, noticed that the light was fading down. It got different light with before. She became more worried. "Oh no," she mouthed. The red light on the pendant was dim. And then she looked on Darry who was still out. It was clicking in Sam and Tucker's mind that the pendant is connected to Darry somehow- as they saw his breath was slow and the pendant's light was dim.

Well, at least the pendant was back- that was one thing. At least Dark Danny is no longer able to use fire-

"Oh, really?" Dark Danny grinned as he charged his hands with fire powers. Danny and future Danny gasped, looks like retrieving the pendant from him is not making him to lose fire powers.

"I was absorbing the powers," Dark Danny spoke out. "With or without that pendant, I'll still able to use them," he said after that. "I could still use that pendant to absorb the rest powers inside it,"

After he said those, he fired on both Danny and future Danny. Both Dannys held into their attacked part and panted heavily. _So this is still going…? _Sam, future Sam, and Tucker gasped when they saw Danny and future Danny attacked. They wanted to do something- _but what?_

"Let's get into safety first, let's return to the house," Sam told her future self and Tucker. Future Sam nodded in agreement, "R-Right," Future Sam picked her son up and headed back to the house with her past self and Tucker.

"We'll be back to help you, Danny! Hang in there!" Tucker shouted to his best friend before entered the house with both Sams. Danny nodded in response.

Once again, Danny and future Danny is continuing their battle with Dark Danny.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Pii : this. Chapter. This. Chapter this….. this….so much… actions… *killed*_

_Darry : You actually continued. But isn't this thing sounded like kinda rushed?_

_Pii : Well, I am sorry then. BTW, aren't you supposed to be fainting now?_

_Darry : But we are currently off stage!_


	7. About the Pendant

Sam, Tucker, and future Sam rushed inside and closed the door. Future Sam put Darry on the couch and sat on the other seat in the room. Sam and Tucker made their way to the seats as well. The three panted heavily.

"Now tell me," Sam said as she still panted. "That pendant,… it has something to do with Darry, doesn't it?" she asked her future self. Based on what she saw, it looked like that. Sam couldn't help to ask that question out.

Future Sam was still panting. After she took more breath, she replied her. "Yes," she paused to get another breathing break. "Yes, it does,"

"What was that pendant, actually?" Tucker asked as he finished his panting. When everyone finished catching their breath, future Sam finally answered. "Alright," she said. "I'll explain now,"

"Actually, that pendant… it holds Darry's fire powers," she stated.

"What?" Sam and Tucker gave a same response to that.

Future Sam nodded, and then continued, "His fire powers went active when he was a just a baby and it gave him a very high fever... Both I and Danny were so scared if he would die," future Sam began to recount the event from years ago, "We don't want to lose a child again, so we tried our best to keep him alive. Danny was asking for help around the Ghost Zone. Finally he learned how to seal Darry's powers inside his ice.

So Danny used his ice power and created a crystal-shaped ice, and sealed Darry's powers inside that ice crystal. Thankfully, Darry's fever was gone after that. Danny gave the ice crystal to me, and I kept it for 10 years until I think Darry is old enough to keep it. I gave it to him when he was 10 as a pendant. I told him to take good care of it, and to not ever lose it.

Since that pendant holds his fire powers… As you can see, that pendant is connected to him. That's why he felt pain when that ghost absorbed his powers, it must be connected to his core…" future Sam stared at the dim-lighted pendant on her hand, and then she looked to Darry. "Darry is our only son… we can't lose him no matter what,"

"I understand," Sam patted future Sam on her back. After all, she is her. Sam looked at her fainted future son on the couch, worried about him.

"We get that feel," Tucker added a comment. "Man, this is sure serious. That big ghost thing with the fire powers now and your sleeping son,"

"I wish he can wake up soon," future Sam said as she looked at Darry worriedly. "I wonder if he is all right,"

"Hmm," Tucker tried to think. "Since that pendant is connected to him, should we try to power the pendant instead? You know, since some of the powers were taken by that muscular big ghost." Tucker wondered about his idea, "This calls for technology use!" Tucker grinned after he got that idea. "Is there any technology that can be used for this case in this timeline?"

Future Sam listened to Tucker's idea and brightened up. "That's right." She spoke out. "I'll call your future self, I'll ask to him," she said as she got up from her seat.

"I'm glad being a techno-geek can be useful for help," Tucker said proudly to Sam, who just watched him grinned stupidly.

"Ugh,…" Suddenly, they heard a groan from the coach. Darry tried to sit up as he grabbed his head. He blinked a few times and shook his head a bit. "What happened?" he asked, with his tone sounded a bit weak. Sam helped Darry to stay in sitting position on the couch.

"Darry!," future Sam quickly walked to the side of the couch to check Darry's condition. "You're awake, how do you feel?"

"Tired," Darry answered, "…And a bit dizzy. But other than that, I'm an OK."

"But better to still check and try to fix that pendant," Tucker said. Future Sam nodded and walked to the desk- where the phone was located.

"What was happening out there?" Darry asked Sam and Tucker.

"That ghost was absorbing your powers, or I should say the powers inside your pendant," Sam told him. "He got fire powers and now he is fighting Danny and future Danny out there,"

"That fire would be perfect to roast some meat. It was pretty hot in there," Tucker said, remembering the heat. And then he found Sam and Darry looked at him.

"Eating meat is murdering animals," Darry stated to Tucker. Sam just watched and then smiled amusedly, "I really like how I can influence my own child in the future,"

Darry looked to his neck and searched for his pendant, but found none. "Where's that pendant now?" he asked Sam and Tucker again. Tucker looked at future Sam who tried to phone future Tucker and replied, "With your mom,"

Darry tried to get up and walked to future Sam, only to fail since he was not fully recovered. Sam and Tucker caught him and put him back to sit on the couch. "Hey, don't move around yet. You're still pretty tired, aren't you?" Tucker asked him. Darry nodded for reply.

Darry looked at his mother for a while. He decided to just call her from the spot he was sitting instead to talk, "Mom," Future Sam turned to Darry to listen to what he wanted to say. "You never told me that pendant sealed my fire powers," he stated it out flatly, a bit sad to the fact she never told him and to just found out now. To have fire powers all these time but sealed…

Future Sam looked at him, she tried to answer that. "Darry,… dear…" and then she continued. "Sorry to keep this from you," She finally said.

"We thought it was not time for you to know yet. If you knew, you probably already absorbed those powers from the first time you know. We were afraid if something like that high fever came back. You are too rushed… you would never think what would happen if it's not taken at the right time. So we decided to not tell you… yet."

Darry listened to the reply and nodded silently. "Alright," Darry spoke. "I understand," he nodded again to his mom's reply.

_But bad thing is happening right now, no? _But it's because Dark Danny was absorbing the power instead.

Future Sam turned back to the phone and tried to call her best friend. _Peep, peep, peep_… "Come on," she spoke to herself, "Answer it, Tucker…" The phone was still waiting for answer. There are noises outside as the Dannys are still fighting.

Tucker and Sam looked outside- both thinking of a same thing: they gotta help Danny. The two decided to get back to help their friend, just like what they promised. "We'll go outside to help Danny again," Tucker spoke to future Sam who nodded in response to him.

"Be careful," future Sam said and tried to call future Tucker again. Tucker and Sam walked to the door.

"Wait," Darry called. He tried to get up from the couch. "I'm coming with you,"

"Aren't you still tired?" Tucker asked him, but the boy shook his head. "I'm fine now," he stood up.

"But Darry, aren't you…"

Darry made a few poses to make sure he was alright. "See? So, let me." He looked at Sam and Tucker. "Please?"

Future Sam stared at him- it would be a long argument if she said no. Future Sam sighed, "Fine, but be careful all of you,"

"Yes."

Future Sam kept trying to phone her best friend. In her hand is Darry's pendant- to make sure it was safe in her hands.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Flames.

Danny took some deep breathes, sweats were falling from his forehead. The battle was way too hot. Although his ghost form doesn't really need air(a habit maybe?) he still did so. Danny wiped his sweats. He saw future Danny thrown back from another attack of the evil ghost. There were smokes came out from the fire to make them harder to see.

Future Danny was sweating as well. He wiped his sweats and charged his hands with ice powers. He created an ice sword and strike back to Dark Danny together with his younger self. At a field filled with smokes like this- direct attack is the only one that could work since you can see your enemy better. Dark Danny moved his hand and spread fire to Danny's ices- melting them.

This battle kept going with fire melting ice- it will not work to keep attacking with ices, Danny thought. However, he could make ghost shield to block his normal ghost attacks as well. Danny was thinking about a distanced attack. However how to reach him if he even couldn't see his dark self in these smokes? Danny bit his lips.

However then he saw blasts came behind the smokes to Dark Danny. Dark Danny- however noticed those at the last seconds and barely dodged them. "What?"

Sam was wearing some glasses- and on her hand is a weapon she used to shoot Dark Danny. She tried to lock Dark Danny on her view and shoot him, only to find Dark Danny was dodging again. However, there was suddenly a blast from the ghost's other side. Dark Danny lost his balance for a bit.

Water began sprouting on the road- dying the flames on it. Tucker smiled on his PDA. On the screen, there was something about the house's garden's automatic plant-watering. The power of the water was above maximal. The flames were cleared.

Darry moved his goggles from his eyes to his forehead. He turned intangible to get the water off before turning tangible again. "That was quite a shower, uncle Tuck,"

Taking that as a compliment to his hacking skill, Tucker smiled.

"Guys!" Danny smiled. He and future Danny smiled at them, forgetting about the evil ghost for a second. They remembered and turned to find Dark Danny- only to find no track of him in the place he was earlier. They looked around. Suddenly future Danny was knocked off. And Danny was soon as well.

"Danny!" Sam tried to scan the place with her glasses but suddenly she was knocked as well. The glasses knocked off from her eyes and hit the ground, shattered and broke. Darry and Tucker looked around cautiously as the other three tried to get up. Danny tried to stay alarmed to around him. Sure, then those two were attacked as well.

Danny quickly headed to the attack the place where the attack was coming from, only to hit nothing. And he was hit instead.

"Blast it," he mouthed.

And blasts were coming to attack them. Everyone ran away from the blasts. Danny and future Danny were flying away while dodging the blasts and Darry, Sam, and Tucker were trying to hide. Darry was panting as he reached his hiding spot- _'guess he was still tired_.

Tucker was hiding behind a trash can in front of the house. Tucker peeked to see his friends and future 'nephew' tried to search for the attacker or hide.

And then Tucker saw future Sam opened the front door and looked around. She spotted Tucker and called him while holding her phone. "Tucker!"

Tucker walked to future Sam. "What is it?"

"Finally I am able to contact Tucke- I mean your future self. I explained him the situation and about the pendant's problem." She told him. "He wants to talk with you," she said as she handed the phone to Tucker.

Tucker received the phone from Sam. His heart beat faster. He was going to talk with his future self- he couldn't help to feel a bit nervous. "Hello?" he said.

"Hello?" a man's voice said from the other end of the phone.

"A… are you really-" Tucker was almost speechless. His words were quickly cut off by his future self. "Are you really my past self?" Looks like both of them had a same thing to ask- considering they're a same person.

"Y-yes," Tucker answered.

"Haha! Is that so? I can't believe this!" the voice of the other end was laughing a bit. "O-Okay, I will get over this, so… how's the situation?"

"We're still fighting that flamy-dude," Tucker said. "We were taken by your- or our nephew to this timeline."

"I heard that from Sam," future Tucker replied. "So, Sam was telling me about the pendant. It seemed like losing power. I need you to do something for me,"

"Something?" Tucker asked.

"Sam said she can't do what I was telling her to the pendant since she doesn't understand it. So I asked to talk with you instead. I need you to take that pendant to Danny and Sam's lab and do it as I told you how to do it. I_ believe you can do this. We're a same person after all._" His voice said with determination. "You are me. You can do what I tell. Only you can do this. Nobody else can."

Tucker thought about it for a while before agreed with determination. "Yes, I will."

And then he turned to future Sam and letting out his hand to her- asking for the pendant. Future Sam gave him the pendant. Tucker smiled to her and ran inside with the pendant and phone. Future Sam turned to see the road and watching her past self and son were moving on their hiding places meanwhile her husband and her past husband were flying around while searching for the enemy.

Future Sam dashed off from the door and joined the four.


	8. Tucker Power!

It was another cat and mouse, and it was starting to getting tired.

Just when another blast was coming, future Danny was trying to attacking the source of the attack. He was still hitting nothing. "Mm… You never got to hit me," Dark Danny said, finally turning visible as he landed an attack on future Danny.

Darry who saw Dark Danny recklessly tried to land a punch on him- only to get his hand caught in Dark Danny's bigger hand. Darry tried to get his hand off from Dark Danny's grip. "Ngh, let me go!"

"You're always that reckless, huh?" Dark Danny asked the boy and threw him away.

Danny flew to him with an attack, but Dark Danny was sending an attack in a same time so the two attacks met and disappeared. Danny glared to his dark self as he panted.

"What is it? Tired already?" Dark Danny teased. "This is why you should be a full ghost. ME! I was trying to change your past but you didn't want to."

"Because I will never, ever want to become you!" Danny shouted back to him. He didn't want to lose everyone dear to him(plus Mr. Lancer).

Darry rubbed his cheek. He looked up, watching his dad and his past self back to fight the flamey-dude. _Dude, this is never going to end soon…_The fight was still going on. Darry took some deep breathes while sitting on his place. Sam ran to him and asked if he was okay. The boy nodded and stood up again. And then he jumped to the air and flew to his dads.

Future Sam walked to Sam and they watched the fighting four on the sky. Sam sighed and looked at the weapon she was holding again. She readied it and prepared to fight again.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

"Is what I am doing right?"

"Tell me the status on the screen,"

Tucker was in the lab, doing everything what his future self told him. He connected the pendant to some machine and something ghostly-related. On the screen was some sort of heart-rate like…_ ectoplasmic/fire rate maybe? _The fire inside the pendant was getting bigger as well- just like it was before Dark Danny used it. Not as big as it was before, but at least it was something.

Tucker kept doing what he was told to, and it was getting better. He was glad of that. He stared at the screen that say the stability was now more stable.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Darry fired ghost ray on Dark Danny and huffed a little.

Danny and future Danny were fighting near Dark Danny and Darry was attacking from distance. They are supported by the blasts Sams made from below.

Darry felt a bit better and fired another blast from another distance side.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

"Yes!" Tucker smiled when he saw it was getting more and more stable.

"I told you that you can do that," future Tucker told him from the other side of the phone.

"I know," Tucker answered. "Now, what should I do?"

"Once it is stable, you can take it off and give it back to Darry," future Tucker told him. "Better to let him absorb his own powers before it was taken again,"

"Alright," Tucker said as he checked the screen again.

"By the way,…" future Tucker spoke. "It's such a bummer to not see my past self when my other friends could," he sighed. "But I am glad I am able to talk with you after all. It's pretty cool."

"Yeah it is." Tucker replied. "I really wanted to know how my future self looks. At least my voice is not sounded all bad and stuff," he spoke to hear a chuckle from the other side.

"I kinda miss my past, through," future Tucker said. "It's really cool to be a mayor and all. I bet you'll look forward for it,"

"I am," Tucker said dreamily while checking the monitor to find it was stable this time.

"I need to get home faster than expected," future Tucker's voice sounded to be sighing. "I need to clear up things in the town,"

"I guess I will be pretty tired, huh?"

"Haha, true that."

"Okay, now this thing is stable… so I guess I am better off to Danny and others?" Tucker asked his future self. Both of them don't want to end the conversation yet- but they have to. "So…"

"I guess, bye then?" future Tucker asked.

"I'll be looking forward to see you later," Tucker replied. "Since you're me after all."

"You will, but I can't meet my past self anymore." Future Tucker said. "Nice to talk with you, me."

"Nice to talk with you too." And the call ended. Tucker took the pendant off and dashed outside the lab.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Meanwhile, somewhere else… there was a dark-skinned man with red beret and glasses who just turned off his phone call. He was sitting on a chair in front of a family van. A dark-skinned girl in age about fourteen wearing an orange bandana was sitting behind him, watched him phoning the whole time with a worried look on her tosca eyes.

"Who was that?" a dark-skinned woman with short hair asked the man. The man sighed and answered, "Sam called. Something serious is happening in Amity Park,"

"Oh My God!" the woman exclaimed. "We need to take care of it now!" she said as she rushed into the van.

"It's okay!" The man stopped her.

"But, what if-"

"Everything will be under control… I bet Danny settle this." He spoke out. "Through we'll still have to return faster from our family vacation,"

"How's the situation there?" the woman asked her husband.

"The ghost attacked and the townspeople are already in the safety place. The ghost was absorbing Darry's fire powers and now is using it." He told her. "But don't worry… The fire power pendant has been fixed and I bet Danny will find a way out of this."

"Well… I hope," the woman said, but couldn't stop worrying.

The girl who stayed quiet behind the two adults was staring down to her hands. She tried to hold her tears back, and her lips moved a bit to speak a name. "Darry…"

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Tucker ran outside, holding the pendant on his hand. He looked to Danny, future Danny, Darry, and Dark Danny on the sky. He called Danny, future Danny, and Darry to make them notice him.

"Hey!" He called as he waved his hand which held the pendant, showing it to them. They noticed him. However, Dark Danny was the first one to react. He flew to Tucker and tried to get the pendant. Tucker tried to get a way out from him. Just when Dark Danny about to take the pendant from Tucker, he threw it.

"Dude, catch!" he shouted.

"I got it! I got it!" Danny tried to catch the thrown pendant, but he failed to catch it. Future Danny tried to catch it as well, but failed too. It could be the fatigue from fighting.

"I got it!" Darry shouted as he jumped to catch it as well. He caught the pendant with two hands and held it tightly. Dark Danny saw that and left Tucker alone. He headed to get that pendant again.

"Dude… Boy! Quick! Take the power!" Tucker shouted to Darry. It was the only way before Dark Danny could take all of the pendant's power.

"Wh-what do I do?" Darry asked blankly.

"Take the power- anything!" Tucker shouted again.

"I have no idea how to do it!"

"Just do something like what that dude do!" Tucker shouted. Darry got more confused.

"Think, just focus!" Future Danny told Darry. Darry stared at the pendant on his hand. "Just focus your mind on it! You can do this, Darry!" his father told him again. Darry looked at future Danny and then at the pendant again. After that he held the pendant tight on his hand and closed his eyes, tried to focus like what his father told him.

And then Dark Danny came to his way. Darry snapped his eyes open and stayed guard. Future Danny and Danny were blocking Dark Danny before he could got to the boy. They blasted Dark Danny away. After the ghost has been thrown away, he tried to get back. Future Danny and Danny battled with Dark Danny. Darry watched his dad(s) fought.

A few blasts and dodges later, future Danny looked at Darry who was watching them instead of focusing on the power absorbing. "Just focus with the absorbing! Ignore me! Ignore everything else! Just focus!"

Darry wanted to say 'but', but future Sam cut him off.

"Your dad is right! Just do what he told you!"

Darry looked to his dad(s) again. He gulped and stared on the pendant. After that he tightened his hold on the pendant and closed his eyes again- imagining the power flooded into his body. Focusing is a hard thing to do, especially with this kind of situation and to a hyper boy like him.

There were blasts from Danny. And then there were other fire blasts from Dark Danny. It's hard to ignore this kind of situation; the sounds of the battle: blasts, shouts, everything.

But finally Darry's hand began to glow in red color, and then followed with the rest of his body. His hair began to sway and danced(?) like flames, even through just a bit. It's unlike Dark Danny's all-flamey hair, but it was enough to be called flamey. Darry released the diamond-shaped pendant from his hand. It fell on the ground with a small clanging. Inside the diamond-ice, now it was nothing. It was just an empty hollow inside the ice now. Darry felt a bit strange, he opened his eyes to see what was happening. His eyes were glowing red, replacing his ghostly green.

Darry looked at his hands, feeling some new sensation from inside his body. "Wha… what is this?" he questioned. And then suddenly fire flicked out from his hand. Darry got a bit surprised by that, jumped back a bit. "Woah!"

And then he curiously tried what he did earlier again. The fire was out from his hand. "Cool!" He watched the fire on his hand with awe before flicking it off again. And then his eyes started to returned into glowing green and the flamey-effect on his hair was gone.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Pii : Why I am so slow in updating? *bangshead* I hate you so much block. I will try my best to finish this before new year!_

_Darry : Better be like that! You have so much ongoing projects lately such as cosplay :/_

_Pii : I am trying, okay? At least I am writing now. Say thanks to me now that you have fire power._


	9. Danny's Idea

_Pii : what is this another update ahahaha_

_Darry : So it's going to be the last chapter soon?_

_Pii : Guess so. It's around one or two more to go :)_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Darry watched the fire on his hand with awe. He began to play with it.

Flick. Die. Flick. Die. Flick. Die. Flick-

"You did it!" Sam congratulated her future son. Darry smiled and kept playing with the fire on his hand. Flick on and off, on and off. Tucker approached him as he watched Darry played with the fire on his hand.

"That's pretty cool!" Tucker commented, grinning.

"I knew, right?" Darry answered, grinning. He continued to play with it. Tucker's head moved up and down watching the fire's flick's rhythm. Sam watched the two boys and began to get a bit annoyed with their childishness and sighed.

"Now stop playing around and help Danny over there, will you?"

Darry gave a small chuckle, "Heheh, sorry." Tucker made a small silly grin.

Darry leaped off and flew to his dad(s). Sam and Tucker ran there after that. Welcome to another round.

"Hey, big dude! You're no longer the only one with fire powers!" Darry shouted as he headed to Dark Danny. He held his hands in fists. He opened his hands and let out fire. Dark Danny blocked the fire with a shield in time.

Darry floated to beside his dad. He smiled to him. "You did it." Future Danny praised.

Dark Danny watched them and say, "Well, well… it does not really matter. I had them too, anyway." He made fire balls on his hands. "I can still erase all of you from this timeline, meanwhile I am staying exist even in this changed timeline!"

And he threw the fire balls to Dannys and his son. Battle is starting again… This is getting really boring.

Future Sam, Sam, and Tucker watched the four's fight from below worriedly. "Dude, this is turning to a very long movie-like fight." Tucker commented. They continued to watch the fight. After a while, Danny landed next to them to get a little breather.

"Man, I don't know if I can keep this going," Danny said while waving his hand to get some air.

"Sure. Fighting an evil ghost who exists outside the timeline is hard." Tucker agreed on Danny.

"I thought he should've gone since the timeline has changed and the future is totally different. Only those with time medallions could be exist unaffected with changing timeline. He is still exists outside the timeline." Sam said.

Those clicked Danny's mind. "Wait, what?"

"Um, I thought he should've gone since the timeline has changed and the future is totally different?"

"No, after that."

"He is still exists outside the timeline?" Sam blinked.

"Before that one."

"Only those with time medallions could be exist unaffected with changing timeline?"

"But he is not wearing any medallions." Future Sam added.

"That's it!" Danny finally got some idea. "It is _impossible_! He needed the medallion to stay exist!"

"But he has no medallions on him," future Sam repeated what she said. Danny's mind ran to the time when that ghost was fusing the medallion inside of him.

"We can't see it because…" Danny started, "He is not wearing it." He told them. Danny looked to the evil ghost and continued, "The medallion is _inside_ him!"

"What?" Tucker, Sam, and future Sam surprised at Danny's deduction. Danny nodded. It could be possible.

"It could be that. The time was obviously changed for him, but he was unaffected by that. He must've mixed the medallion with his body!" Danny smiled in self-victory to finally realize this thing.

"So, if we get the medallion out of his body,…" Sam thought about it. "…He will disappear from existence!" her future self finished. The two looked at each other and smiled. Danny nodded. And then Sam, future Sam, and Tucker turned into confused moment again.

"But, how to do that?" Sam asked Danny.

"Hmm…" Danny thought about it for a short time. "Back there, I was asking Vlad to use his Ghost Gauntlets to rip the medallion out of me. If only we have that tool…"

"What is that tool?" Future Sam asked him.

Danny tried to remember and say , "It's Vlad's version of dad's Ghost Gloves. It has claws on it." And then he continued. "If we can modify dad's Ghost Gloves into what Vlad have in that timeline, maybe we can use it to rip the medallion out from that ghost." Danny stated.

"Dad still keep his old weapons at Fenton Works. You guys can go there and modify that thing." Future Sam said.

Tucker smiled. "I guess this is another call for the techno geek." Sam just nodded.

"You guys know the way. It's still in the same place." Future Sam told them. "Good luck for all of us."

"Let's put an end to this fight!" Danny said, letting out a hand to the front. Followed by Sam, future Sam, and Tucker, they gave the support cheer to each other. After that Danny picked his friends up and flew to the direction of Fenton Works. Future Sam watched them leave and then turned to her family on the air.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Future Danny panted. Sweats poured from his face. He(and his past self) was the most tired person from this fight. They were fighting from the start. Especially that future Danny was just home from his mission on the moon. At first he thought he finally could sleep at his own home after the long mission, and rested with his family for the summer vacation. But when he was just home, he needed to take care of a ghost attack instead. And not any ghost attack-an attack from his evil self. He was very tired, but he didn't get a chance for a good rest. He was worrying others more than himself, so he kept pushing himself.

Darry floated to future Danny's side, noticed that he was tired. "Dad," he called. "Let me fight him alone. Just take some breath down there for a while."

"Darry," future Danny began. "Just come down there with your mom and leave it to me." He told him, not wanting to make his son hurt like earlier. Future Danny was still panting. It was too obvious that he was tired.

"Let me fight, Dad. I don't want to stay under there." Darry begged again. "Let me fight him this time, please? You can come to help me when I am in a call of trouble."

"This is already a trouble," future Danny sighed. "You're staying down there."

"Come on, Dad?... Daaad?" Darry gave a hopefully look. It was a bad time to beg for silly things. Future Danny himself knew that he was tired, and he knew Darry realized that. Anyway, future Danny felt a bit guilty because he(and future Sam) kept Darry's fire powers a secret from him all this time. "You should be the one to go down there with mom right now and get a bit muscle-stretching. Let me have my awesome moment for a while. Can I? Can I?"

Future Danny sighed. It's no use to keep this debate up at this kind of time.

"Fine," future Danny finally let him to, "But be careful. I will be back to back you up once I feel a bit better."

Darry's lighted up. "Thanks, Dad!" he said grinning, flew to Dark Danny with his goggles positioned on his forehead. "You're the best!"

Future Danny sighed, but smiled anyway. He floated down and landed next to his wife and the two of them watching their son approaching the big ghost to have what he called 'awesome moment'(?). Future Danny watched cautiously and readied to jump to the air when anything happened.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

The goggled boy flew to the flame-haired ghost and shouted to him.

"Hey, flamey-muscle-dude! Guess who is back?"

Darry charged his hands with glowing green ghost energies. Dark Danny made a small 'tch'.

"Stubborn boy," he said. "You're my son from my other self and I've heard that you've been told many times by them to stay out from the fight. Yet you still come back and caused trouble. You ruined my plan by stealing the time staff and took my past self and my old friends here," And then he made a fireball on his hand. "However, I should thank you that now I have fire power. Thanks to your little necklace."

And then he continued. "Seeing all your effort to still come back to me again and again without a fear look like others gave me, and after all these event- I think I will give you a honor by keeping your name memorized. I never learned to know your name after all these events."

"Alright." Darry replied. "Before that, I guess you have to clear those pointy ears. I guess they're not as pointy as they shaped. My mom shouted my name plenty times. This time you should listen up well…" and then Darry began his introduction to the ghost.

"The name is Darrell, or Darry for short… the half-ghost son of the world's savior, Danny Phantom!"

After that, Darry blasted ghost rays on Dark Danny who countered the attack with fire balls he held earlier.

"Darry Phantom, huh?" Dark Danny grinned. "A name expected to be given for a child by Sam."

"I was named after my father since I inherited his powers when I was born!" Darry told the ghost as he created fire attacks from his hands. "Wow, controlling fire powers is not much different from controlling ghost powers," he commented, glad to find controlling fire was easier than he thought.

Dark Danny attacked back with fire. Future Sam and future Danny looked at them from below with a worry through they convinced themselves to not very worrying about it. Future Sam wondered when their past selves(and Tucker) will be back. They waited patiently with their hands tangled together.


	10. Final

The boy fought with the evil ghost- fire with fire. Few attacks and dodges. "Look out!" Future Danny shouted to his son. Ouch, the last one was close. Future Danny flew up there once he felt a bit better. "Are you okay?" He asked Darry. The said boy nodded in response.

"I thought you are tired?" Darry asked future Danny.

Future Danny replied, "Nah, I can fight again,"

Future Danny wondered why Dark Danny was not tired after the long fight. His mind wandered to the pendant… he was absorbing fire powers. He wondered if there were also some energies inside so he was also refilling his energies that time? To think about that, Darry was limp after the absorbing.

Future Danny went back to focus on the fight. He and Darry should waste the time until the past Danny, Sam, and Tucker returned.

After a while of fight that seems like forever, Dark Danny blasted Darry and got future Danny knocked and cornered. He put his hand in front of him, glowing in red color. "Looks like I win this fight, me."

Future Danny bit his lips. Darry was shouting 'dad' and future Sam was shouting 'Danny'. Future Danny was tired, cornered, and at this rate it was hard for him to have a chance. Dark Danny spoke again, "The time should stay the way it is, I told you. You are losing, and after this I will change the past. Nothing you can do about it."

Future Danny's eyes hovered to the view behind Dark Danny. He smiled in victory when he saw who was behind Dark Danny. "Nothing you can do about it," he continued. "The future will go… the way you live your life. And my life… is not yours to control!"

And then a Fenton Fisher's line was tying Dark Danny.

"Huh? What?" Dark Danny surprised to find he was tied. They were Tucker, Sam, and future Sam who tried to hold the Fisher.. Future Danny got up at that moment and prepared his next attack. Just when Dark Danny got the Fenton Fisher off by breaking the lines, he met with future Danny's ghostly wail.

The ghost was knocked and tossed. Future Danny smiled and turned to see his younger self floating on the air with the worn Ghost Gloves-with claws addition on his hands. He gave a nod and say, "This is time!"

"Sorry for being late!" Danny apologized before he flew fast to Dark Danny who tried to get up. Dark Danny gasped. Dark Danny prepared to strike his younger version self with an attack. However, he was surprised that Danny didn't attack him with the Gloves- or now Gauntlets. Danny was turning intangible and passed through Dark Danny's body instead.

Dark Danny was surprised- when Danny was passing out from the back side of his body- he finally realized.

There was a time medallion on Danny's hands.

"What?"

"It was impossible to stay outside the timeline without these." Danny spoke out, showing the medallion on his hand. "I was wondering how come you are able to stay exist even in this changed future. You did this trick to me to keep me stayed in that timeline. So I figured that you are doing a same trick."

"No!" Dark Danny screamed as his body faded away- just like the erased bad future. Finally he was completely gone. Danny wiped some sweats off his head. Danny smiled.

_Now the bad future is completely gone, and he should not worry about it again._

_And now he has no fear for the future._

_The future has completely changed._

Tucker and Sam ran to Danny, cheering for their winning. Future Danny, future Sam, and Darry joined them and they cheered happily. For this is already over. Suddenly a portal opened and Clockwork flew out of it.

"Clockwork?" Everyone turned to look at the ghost of time.

"Where were you all these time?" Danny asked.

"I saw everything. Finally you got rid of your own darkness. Good job, Danny." He smiled at him.

"Why you were not around in this event? Clockwork, we could handle this better if you are there."

"I know you are going to get rid of him by yourself," he said as he turned into old man. "_I know everything,_" he turned into a child and looked to all of them and say, "Even from the very start. When your son began travelling into the past one day just to meet with you and when he accidently got into the past when he was trying to get that staff from that ghost." Everyone turned to Darry, who whistled innocently.

"I know everything from that time will be connected to this event. And I know that you're able to handle this all. And you did." He turned back into an adult and smiled on Danny.

"I see…" Danny said, blushing a bit.

"So, I guess… it's time for you guys to go home then?" Future Danny asked.

"Before it caused any more changes in time." Future Sam added.

"I guess so…" Sam said.

"Man, I can't wait to return to my bed after all these events." Tucker stretched his hands.

"It's great time to meet with you guys." Future Danny said, shaking hand with his past self. "I guess I kind of miss the old days, heheh."

"I guess this is farewell." Danny smiled at his future self. "I'm looking forward to see you!"

After saying good-byes, the trio began walking into the portal and the future Fenton family into their house. When the trio about to enter the portal, suddenly Darry called out while getting out from the house.

"Oh wait!" He reached out for his pocket and pulled out a CD. He gave it to Danny. "This is a copy the song I listened to earlier. The full version." He smiled to him. "I think I will give it to you, dad." Danny held the 'parting-gift' from the future in his hands and smiled.

"Thanks!" He smiled to his future son. Darry waved to the trio as they entered the portal and disappeared.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Amity Park – now._

-Sound of music box getting started-

_Young Danny Fenton was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine_

_Designed to view a world unseen_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)_

Sam and Tucker stared at Danny.

"Um…" Sam opened her mouth to speak something- but then she was confused what to say.

"Dude," that was the only thing Tucker said.

The two watched their best friend- Danny, danced along with the music.

_When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit_

_Then Danny took a look inside of it._

_There was a great big flash, everything just changed_

_His molecules got all rearranged_

"Is that the music from the future?" Sam asked. Tucker bobbed his head along with the music.

"Yeah. I think," Tucker said as he kept bobbing his head. "It got some style."

_(Phantom, Phantom)_

_When he first woke up, he had realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes_

_He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly_

_He was much more unique then the other guys _

Sam stared at Tucker and then back to the dancing Danny, and then she facepalmed to see her best friends' expressions when getting along with the song. How could she put it- kinda silly? "Oh, boys…" _Boys will be boys…_

Danny continued to dance and Tucker bobbing his head. The music kept playing.

_Then it was then that he knew what he had to do… _

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through!_

_He's here to fight, for me and you!_

_He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom, gonna catch 'em all_

_cuz he's Danny Phantom, gonna catch 'em all cuz he's_

_(Danny Phantom)_

**Time Clash 2 - End**

**Epilogue**

Amity Park – future.

Future Danny and future Sam were in the living room. Darry was already in bed- this time for sure. Future Danny relaxed down after the long day. "Ah…"

Future Sam sat down next to him. On the table, there were some hot drinks to make them relax more.

"It's all over, you can take a rest now," future Sam told him. Future Danny nodded.

"Yes, I know." He said. "I am just thinking that our son was going to the past before this and I am worried that our past selves knowing about the future could affect the timeline."

"But the timeline is staying at the moment," future Sam said. "Don't be too worried."

"But still," future Danny said. "Since we have no memory of going to the future and all." And then he was said, "I am thinking if I should visit Clockwork and ask him to erase their memories about these event… and everything different with our past. I am worried it is damaging the time."

"You're kind of right," future Sam agreed and took a sip of her drink.

"I guess I'll be seeing Clockwork tomorrow." Future Danny stretched his hands and say again, "Now the citizens are returned to their homes- safe and sound." And then he stood up from his seat. "What a day,"

"Get some rest now," future Sam giggled. She stood up and walked next to her husband to upstairs. "It's all for a day."

"Yeah."

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Pii : Am I believing this? I finished this story! :D_

_Darry : I never thought this day would come! Congrats, Pii!_

_Pii : After this I will start one-shot series for Darry. Just wait for it :D_

_Darry : …no one wants to read that =3=_

_Pii : Watch your mouth! Oh, anyway. We are saying thank you to everyone who read and support us all these time!_

_Darry : We're really grateful for all of those._

_Pii : And, Merry Christmas everyone!_


End file.
